Picnic Fiasco
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Jack takes Sam out for a picnic, only to run into one of her old boyfriends


"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sam asked as Jack led her somewhere with her eyes covered by a blind fold. "Come on Jack. I'm going to hurt myself"

"I've got you Sam. Don't worry about it" She listened to Jack voice as he held onto her. The sweet, Angelic Voice that always made her quiver when she heard it. His hands held onto her shoulders gently, stocking them softly and making her want him even more then she already did.

"Here we are" Jack's hands made their way to Sam's face slowly. Untying the back of the Blind fold he let his fingers slide across her cheeks as he pulled the piece of cloth off. "You can open your eyes now"

With a smile Sam forced her eyes open slowly, getting us to the sunlight before she opened them completely. "Oh…Jack" she whispered, looking out to see a wide field of grass and trees. "Jack, where are we?"

"A few miles from the Cabin" He whispered "You like it?"

"Jack, I love it!" She jumped into his arms and landed a kiss on his lips "I love you"

"I love you too" He laughed. "Now come on. I have a picnic set up for us" Taking hold of Sam's hand Jack lead her down through the field. Half way there he pulled her a bit closer to his body and kissed her softly "So what do you think the General will say when we tell him?" He asked sweetly

"I don't know, but I'm going to go with the same thing Daniel said. I think he'll be happy for us. He knows we've been trying to get together for years" she smiled

"Yes he does" Looking out into the field Jack quickly slapped himself in the forehead "damn it. I forgot the wine" he growled "Sam, just go straight ahead for a bit more and you'll find a blanket with a picnic Basket. I made sure there was no one around to take it so it should still be there" he smiled "I need to go back to the Truck quickly"

"Alright" She smiled, claiming a kiss "hurry up"

"I will" Claming one more kiss Jack turned back towards the truck and started to run, wanting to get back to Sam as quickly as possible.

With a sigh Sam continued to walk, knowing Jack would go as quickly as he could to continue with the date before night fell. They wanted to be inside for night time after all. She was almost at the blanket when she Saw something that made her stop, and want to puke.

Pete Shanahan was standing a few centimeters away from the blanket Jack had mentioned, and was looking down at it with anger in his eyes. Sam tilted her head to the side just enough to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of Sam and Jack themselves at their first date.

"Pete!" she whispered, walking the rest of the way to the blanket "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for some fresh air" He said simply "Are you actually…with…him?" he demanded

"I don't think my personal life is any of your business" Kneeling down beside the blanket Sam picked the picture up gently and looked at it with a smile "and yes, I'm with him"

"He's eleven years older then You Sam. You deserve better" Sam nearly popped a blood vessel when she heard this. She held back the urge to punch Pete out right there, not wanting to make a scene as a few other people started to show up.

"How dare you tell me what I deserve!" she screamed, not seeing Jack coming down the field to see them fighting "I choice what I deserve, and I deserve him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me Pete. You are definitely nothing compared to him."

"Sam?" she turned to see her boyfriend walking towards her slowly with a bottle of some of the most expensive wine in his hands "what's going on?"

"Nothing Jack" She lied, retreating into his arms. "theirs nothing wrong" With his scent running through her systems once more Sam began to calm down a bit.

"Nothing wrong my ass!" Jack looked up at Pete as he stormed over to them and moved to punch Jack. Jack blocked the shot inches from his face and pushed Pete away. "you're the reason I lost her! You took her away from me!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a controlle freak. I mean, come on Pete. When you buy a house you have your partner right there beside you so you can choice on you both like. And you don't just decide to get a dog. You discuses it with her first!" Jacks eyes were beat red with anger, and looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Now why don't you back off!?"

"You took her from me O'Neill. I did nothing wrong. She just decided for some stupid reason that you were better then me. She must still be on the same drugs she was on then, because she still seems to think that"

"Have you thought of the fact that Jack and I have more in common?" Sam demanded "now get out of here Pete. I have a date with my boyfriend" Pete looked hurt, but angry at the same time "Leave!"

"Fine. But I still think your making a mistake" Watching as Pete left them alone Sam sighed as she leaned back into Jacks arms.

"Can we have our picnic now?" the air force Colonel Asked with enthusiasm, acting as if Pete hadn't been their at all

"Yes we can" Taking a seat on the blanket Sam pulled Jack down beside her before letting him open the wine and pour it into the glasses he had provided for them "I love you Jack"

"I love you too Sam" they leaned in to kiss softly "more then he ever did, or will" Sam simply laughed as she nodded her head before continuing with the picnic, not wanting to waist a moment with Jack.


End file.
